1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a significant improvement in managing projects, in particular, construction projects. The invention can be applied to almost any construction project involving subcontractors. A typical application is construction of communications satellites. The more complex the project, the more likely this invention will prove effective.
This invention may be used for projects in which there is a contractor, in which, depending on the project, there might be a manufacturer which has contracted with the contractor, and, in either case, in which there will be a plurality of subcontractors who supply goods and services to the project. With this invention, the contractor easily monitors the status of each subcontractor with respect to completion of tasks that subcontractor is to perform. This monitoring is made possible through use of a real time computer program which generates a series of status displays on a display screen which can be a computer monitor or a special-purpose piece of hardware. The contractor can monitor the displays and become almost instantly aware of a variety of situations that may affect project completion. The contractor can, as a result, use the information in deciding how to keep the project on schedule.
2. Background Description
The current process for monitoring the status of subcontractors used by contractors and manufacturers remains highly labor intensive. This high labor intensity is especially prevalent for communications satellite constructors. The high labor intensity precludes close monitoring of all subcontractors, especially major subcontractors. In addition, the current process, often relying on nothing more advanced that notes scribbled on bits of paper, does not have an efficient means for identifying potential issues that may span multiple construction programs. In the example cited, the contractor may be having multiple satellites built for it. It is just too difficult to manually keep track of how changes in one construction project can affect another of the projects. The current process does not provide notification to appropriate contractor personnel. Inefficiencies in the current process do nothing to alleviate delays caused by subcontractors. Subcontractor delays become introduced into the manufacturing process. These delays result in delayed ship dates and could have effects on the quality of the spacecraft or other device being constructed.